villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patches the Spider
Patches the Spider is an antagonistic vendor NCP in Bloodborne. He is a spider-like monster that loyally serves and worships Amygdala. Like Patches' other incarnations through From Software's games, he was voiced by William Vanderpuye. Appearance Patches takes on the form of a giant, black spider with a human's head. His head is completely bald and bone-white with scars on the side of his face and black eyes. The only thing he is seen wearing is a gold-chained necklace with a smooth, pale-green gemstone. Personality Much like his Demon Souls and Dark Souls counterparts, Patches is a notable con-artist who tries to appeal to the Hunter with promise of treasure and "the Gift of the Godhead", only to push him/her off of the edge of a cliff that leads to certain doom. He is a coward, as he is unwilling to admit any wrong-doing he ever does. Should the Hunter forgive him, he agrees, claiming that the Hunter should feel better for it, only to laugh maniacally at the Hunter's idiocy. Should the Hunter not forgive him, he tries to play it off as a test of faith and that the Hunter should be grateful for the new wisdom experiencing the divine brings. In sharp contrast to his Demon Souls and Dark Souls counterparts however, Patches the Spider is not only religious, but devoutly so to the point where he sends human sacrifices to the Nightmare Frontier as an offering to his god Amygdala. When the Hunter returns to the Lecture Building, he mourns the death of his god briefly before trying to shake it off, trying to playing it off as not a big deal and will eventually pick a different god in its place. Powers and Abilities He is never seen possessing any fighting skills, Patches' spider-form allows him to cling to walls. He is also seen in the Nightmare Frontier, but it is never stated if this is the use of a Lesser Amygdala and a Tonsil Stone or if he has the ability to move between worlds himself. History When the Hunter makes his/her way to the Forbidden Woods where Patches can be found behind nearly every door. He will instruct them to go to the church near the great cathedral where they will find "the gift of the Godhead". He gives them a tonsil stone which will cause the Lesser Amygdala waiting for them to teleport them to the Nightmare Frontier, where he will lure the player with shining coins and messages promising an item where he then pushes the player off of the cliffside into the pit below. When the Hunter finds him against the Lecture building, he cowers away, trying to save his own skin and apologize for what he did. Should the Hunter not kill him, he will appear in the Chalice Dungeons as a vendor. Trivia *It is never said if Patches was always a spider creature or if he was human at one point, but given the Lovecraftian nature of the Great Ones, it can best be assumed that the later is true. Navigation Category:Con Artists Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Monsters Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Businessmen Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Bloodborne Villains